


I'm Not Leaving Without You

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Hurt/Comfort, Other, idk if i did it better tho???, that was lacking, there were some scenes i liked and wanted to keep in but i think it threw off the vibe, this is a short rewrite of the chapter 4 comfort scene cuz tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Felix invites the Barista to his golden cage, and they chat. He tries to push them away, but they are relentless.
Relationships: Felix/Player | Cosplayer (Last Legacy | Fictif)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	I'm Not Leaving Without You

“This is nothing like the gloomy cell I imagined you in,” I joke as Felix sits down on a white bench by the lakeside, crossing a foot over the other. He crosses his arms, then blinks, thinks better of it, and straightens.

“I, um..” he stutters, then clears his throat, “wanted to talk.”

His gloomy demeanor throws me off, and cautious, I sit down.

“We can talk,” I nod, “You can talk to me. Always.”

From the way he looks so very nervous, even with my reassurance, I can tell this probably won’t be about escaping. Recalling how powerful Escell was in game as a simple Magister, I can only imagine the wards and tracking spells in place to keep Felix confined.

But I have to try.

“Do you have an escape plan?” I ask carefully. As soon as the words leave my mouth his shoulders fall.

“Escape…is impossible.”

He raises his left hand, where the family crest had faded—though it’s still there. My blood boils, remembering what he said--about not being able to walk away from family. 

It's plainly untrue.

“Escell has me under lock and key.” He sighs, “I’m trapped,” he counts on a finger, “utterly powerless,” a second finger extends, “and likely to take the fall for that godsdamned Spirit Thief,” he extends a last finger. He huffs, shaking his head, “who—by the way—is still out there, doing gods know what with my face.”

W _ell, at least he’s not tricking Annie, Sage or me into thinking it’s you_ , I think, but decide not to say it.

“Well,” I hum instead, “it is a nice face—” before he can react with more than a deep flush on his cheeks, I hurriedly continue, “—but you’re right. They’re still out there.” My brows furrow as I meet his gaze, “what are you saying?”

He takes a deep breath. “I’m saying…I’ve thought a lot about this. No matter how you look at it, this is my own fault. I’ve no one to blame but myself for my current predicament.” He sighs, “and yes…I feel sorry for myself,” he looks away, “but I feel more sorry that I am breaking my promise to return you home. I have failed you, and knowing that—” he chokes, then after another sharp breath, “hurts even more.”

I pause. The gears in my head turn.

“Who told you that?”

He blinks, turning to look at me.

“What?”

“Who told you you were to blame?” I look him in the eye, hoping he overlooks the tears building in the corners of them, “Who convinced you you could have done anything more than your best?”

He falters, looking away, “…you don’t know that.”

“But I do!” I jump up, and his eyes widen while following my hands as I grab his. “You worked hard to find the thief with everything you have! You nearly—no, no, you _did_ overwork yourself to locate them!” I growl, without meaning to, “you worked nonstop! And you can stop them! I know you can! And you have me!”

“a nigh powerless mage from a world I accidentally tore you from,” he says glumly.

I want to argue—I’m not powerless—but I realize it isn’t really about the Spirit Thief evading his grasp, it’s about involving me. it’s about involving me in this world. Putting me in danger.

Well. I think that’s what it is.

“Are you worried about me?” I ask, head tilted.

“Worried!?” he gasps, head snapping up to me, eyes wide and tears peeking at the corners, “I’m terrified for you!”

He pauses as we stare at each other, and his shoulders fall again as he looks at our feet.

“I keep thinking about you…alone at the market. What if…what if I hadn’t found you when I did.”

I sit down again, placing a hand on his, “but you did find me,” I argue, and his eyes drift to mine. “You found me, and I’m okay.”

He clicks his tongue, “that does not change the fact that I could've lost you!”

His outburst causes my eyes to widen in surprise. Not the outburst itself, but moreso that he worries about me. 

"I can't..." he mutters, raking a hand through his hair, "I can't bear the thought of losing you."

I slowly reach out to cup his face, and his hands fall to his sides, and I smile slowly as he leans into my touch. I wipe his tears with the pads of my thumbs.

“You won’t lose me, I promise,” I tilt my head, “and…you haven’t failed me either.” I smile, laugh a little, “in fact…you amaze me everyday. I could never feel disappointed with you.”

He huffs, hands resting on my wrists, not moving them though, “I’ve endangered your life again and again,” his gaze meets mine, “how can you still trust me?”

Finally he removes my hands and turns away, stands up, “you’re better off without me. Safer.”

Before he can walk too far I grab his hand, causing him to look back at me as I choke:

“I’m not leaving without you!”

Now tears are staining _my_ cheeks, but I can only focus on Felix, slipping away from me despite—despite how much I’ve been clinging to him since we met.

“I’m not leaving you,” I say, desperate and choked with emotion, “I don’t want to.”

He frowns, “Why not? Everyone else has.”

“Well!” I jump up, taking both his hands, “I’m not _everyone_! I’m me! and I—”

_Love you._

“I want to stay with you!” I start tearing up more, “I want to stay with my best friend!”

For a second, silence falls over the garden, only the sound of water and wind breaking it.

“I won’t lose anyone else…” he murmurs, eventually.

I cup his face with one hand, wiping his tears, “you won’t lose me. I’ll always return to you.”

In a fit of overwhelming courage—and the desperate desire for him to understand—I kiss his hair, and as I pull away I whisper:

“I promise.”

His eyes are wide, cheeks flushed, lips parted—enticing me to press mine to them, but I refrain.

“You can’t know that,” he rasps, voice choked.

“I can,” I nod, “I do. No matter what. I’ll come back to you.”

He chuckles, watery, “you’re naïve.”

I smile, biting my lip. I’ve heard that as an insult so often, but it doesn’t sting when he says it.

“Yeah,” I nod, “I am.”

He pauses. He hums. “you think I can get out of here?”

I chuckle, intertwining our fingers, “Yes. You’re the most intelligent man I know,” I press my forehead to his, “and I trust you. more than anyone.”

I hear him suck in a sharp breath, then release it. his breath is warm on my skin.

We stay like that for a bit, before he steps away.

“Escell has spells that alert him if I am to leave the premises,” Felix says quietly, moving to hold my hands in his, “he’ll know if I set foot off it.”

“Annie and Sage would love to help, I’m sure,” I shrug, then tilt my head, “can’t I try to investigate with them? Bring reports to you?”

Felix frowns, “I could locate him if I had lemegeton. Then we needn’t get them involved.” He huffs, “but I would rather avoid risking my father get his hands on it.”

“I could get it,” I offer. “could try casting too, with Anisa’s help?”

“No,” he shakes his head, “you know those two’s opinion on Necromancy.”

I want to say she’d understand but…I’m not sure she would.

“How does the spell work?” I ask. He sighs.

“If I physically leave, it will respond.”

“So…if your body leaves—” I bite my lip, “—what if only…your mind left?”

It’s like a light goes on inside him, his eyes widen, then rise to meet mine—and they’re shining brightly, full of hope and ideas and—

Wow. He’s beautiful.

“That’s it!” he exclaims, “I can send my spirit with you! If I kill myself I can travel with you without setting off the alarm!”

Yes! That’s the Felix I know—

Wait.

Did he say…kill?


End file.
